custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Prutela
Prutela is an ancient member of an order of Skull Creatures called the "Skull Priests". History Legend says that Prutela was once a member of an order of mages in Okoto's distant past, acting as something of a marine biologist. However, he and many others fell in with the Skull Creature ranks and turned on their fellow sorcerers. A great battle occurred between the two factions, with heavy causalities on both sides. The defectors returned to the Skull Creatures, where they became such beings themselves. Thus, the Skull Priests were born. It was said that from there on out, Prutela set out to rule the seas. Departing on a ship housing a small army of Skull Creatures, he set sail and made his way to the infinite blue. Legends claimed that he found an underwater city and conversed with their "Sea Queen". Though he had hoped to forge an alliance with her, she refused. In response, he waged war and slain her, enslaving her people and claiming her throne. He pillaged the libraries for their lore, though to what remains a mystery. The tales claim that he would dive into the ocean and reanimate the corpses of many sea creatures there, each one large and terrifying. Among these abominations was "The Warden", an undead beast that he reportedly rode into battle on. He would conquer several more aquatic civilizations with these, raiding their secrets and raising their dead. Years later, he would receive a telepathic message from Frouz, warning him of a group of natives that imprisoned many of their brethren. The message was cutoff before it was complete, leading Prutela to believe that Frouz too was captured. Enraged by this, he gathered his forces and returned to Okoto to rescue his siblings. When he made his way back to the island, though, he met heavy resistance from the locals. Eventually, he fell like his kinsmen and was imprisoned within a sarcophagus. The coffin was thrown into the sea, where many believed would difficult for anyone to venture to without being crushed by the water's pressure. They say that to this day, he is still trapped within his tomb. However, there has been a rumor that Toa Gali and Kivoda stumbled across his prison during their quest for the Golden Mask of Water. The Protector of Water, however, has declined to comment. Abilities and Traits Prutela was said to have a mischievous streak, often pulling pranks on his men and superiors alike. Still, none of the earlier ones were intended to do any harm, and he often apologized if any of his acts generally offended anyone. He was also known to have possessed a great sense of humor, able to lift anyone's spirits. However, after studying a mysterious entity, his sense of humor took a dark turn. As time went on, his jokes and pranks became more disturbing and sinister. In the end, he starting seeing the world as, quote, "One cosmic stage". Like all members of the Skull Priests, Prutela is a skilled user of the arcane arts. In his case, he is an expert in the Elements of Air, Water, and Lightning. Legends say that he could become a living storm, raining thunder and tornadoes down on his enemies. He was also said to be capable of controlling aquatic lifeforms, as well as raising the ocean's dead from the bottom of the sea. Mask and Tools Prutela was said to wear the "Mask of Storms", which possessed the ability to manipulate the weather. It was also said to allow the user to transform themselves into a living storm, a tactic Prutela was particularly found of. Appearances * Upcoming oneshot featuring Gali and Kovida (Unnamed) Trivia * His name is derived from "Procella", which is Latin for "Storm". * His Title is a reference to the Warlock subclass of the same name from the videogame, Destiny. Category:Generation 2 Category:Air Category:Lightning Category:Water Category:Skull Creatures